fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Idol♥Girls
Idol♥Girls (アイドル♥ガールズ Aidoru♥Gāruzu) is the first ending theme for Idol Star Pretty Cure♪, performed by Mizuki Nana. The song debuted in the first episode on February 6, 2017. Synopsis People have gathered at a concert, and the concert lights up when the music starts, and Cure Harmony, Cure Serenade, Cure Operetta and Cure Concert then begin to dance. When the Cures jump at "SING!!", fireworks appear and the night turns to day, and the girls continue dancing. Once the music stops, the girls freeze in their respective finishing poses. Lyrics TV Size |-|Romaji= |-|Kanji= |-|English= Singing! A promise for the future Dancing! The way of the idol Tomorrow is a brand-new day Invincible, powerful idols Idol♥Girls (Yay!) A new day, a new challenge We set foot on the stage It's begun to light up I love this wonderful song Even though we are friends We are also fierce rivals We all want to win But we enjoy singing, right? The newest idol has become a small star but Every idol has their own light So take the microphone and SING!! Transform! Our idol personas Changing! As we sing and dance Let the harmony of life resonate! Don't hesitate~ Singing! A promise for the future Dancing! The way of the idol Tomorrow is a brand-new day Invincible, powerful idols Idol♥Girls (Girls let's go!) Full |-|Romaji= |-|Kanji= |-|English= Singing! A promise for the future Dancing! The way of the idol Tomorrow is a brand-new day Invincible, powerful idols Idol♥Girls (Yay!) A new day, a new challenge We set foot on the stage It's begun to light up I love this wonderful song Even though we are friends We are also fierce rivals We all want to win But we enjoy singing, right? The newest idol has become a small star but Every idol has their own light So take the microphone and SING!! Transform! Our idol personas Changing! As we sing and dance Let the harmony of life resonate! Don't hesitate~ Singing! A promise for the future Dancing! The way of the idol Tomorrow is a brand-new day Invincible, powerful idols Idol♥Girls (Girls let's go!) Travelling around the world I've got butterflies in me I'm nervous, but I listen to the song Suddenly my fears vanish I realise that I love singing It's a passion, it's what I love I want to spread smiles I enjoy dancing on stage, right? I'll definitely become the brightest star Because I'm original and unique When I sing I take a CHANCE!! Tuning! Creating the best melody Meaning! Everything I've ever wanted Try your best as you sing! Don't hesitate~ Timing! Every day is super fun Trying! Shining a light for everyone It's time to become a star Open the door to the future The newest idol has become a small star but Every idol has their own light So take the microphone and SING!! Transform! Our idol personas Changing! As we sing and dance Let the harmony of life resonate! Don't hesitate~ Singing! A promise for the future Dancing! The way of the idol Tomorrow is a brand-new day Invincible, powerful idols Idol♥Girls (Girls let's go!) Character Appearances Note: Names listed by order of appearance. * Cure Harmony, Cure Serenade, Cure Operetta and Cure Concert Trivia Video Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:HanasakiTsubomi997